


Of Broken Hands and Jungle Welcomes

by SabbyStarlight



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt!Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Large Blade, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/pseuds/SabbyStarlight
Summary: Just a short little missing scene to Large Blade.  Because Jack's hand was hurt but we never got any explanation. Fluffy, whumpy, self indulgent Hurt!Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Large Blade this morning and my high hopes for that ep we're totally met, it was wonderful, but it did lack a little of the whump/ hurt/comfort I was hoping for. Anyway. Couldn't get it out of my brain all day. And I get home from work tonight, exhausted, annoyed with people (because I work a pretty crappy job but ya gotta pay for college somehow, right?) and instead of being able to crash like I normally do I can't sleep because in the back of my mind I'm still thinking “Jack's hand. How'd he hurt his hand? What was wrong with his hand?” And so I'm up writing this despite the fact that I have to work again tomorrow and classes start back next week. 
> 
> So if there are any errors or mistakes in this (Who am I kidding I'm sure there are) it's because it was written on my phone in the dark at 3 am. But it needed to be written, even if nobody but me needed this to happen. So enjoy? Maybe?

“Let me see it.” Mac said, standing up from Cynthia and heading towards his partner who was finishing up putting out the fire.

“I don't know what your talking about dude. Is Cynthia alright? Her leg looked pretty, uh, purple, back there.” Jack deflected.

“She will be. Your hand. Let me see it.” Mac held firm. 

“Mac I'm fine. Stop worrying so much.” 

“I'll stop worrying when you let me see your hand.” 

Jack sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle, and slowly reach out his left hand. “Just don't go pokin’ it alright?”. 

Mac, not making any promises, carefully took the older man's hand in his own. It was starting to turn a pretty impressive shade of purple of its own, bloody abrasions across the top, palm and wrist swollen. 

“You feel your fingers?” Mac asked as he gently pressed on the pad of each. 

Jack nodded. 

“Can you move 'em?”

“Yes sir.” Jack answered quickly before groaning at Mac's raised eyebrows and expectant gaze. “You're gonna make me prove it aren't ya?”

“Sorry, but yeah.”

“Ungh, I hate you.” Jack growled through his teeth as he painfully curled each of his fingers in towards Mac's. 

“No you don't.”. Mac answered automatically, carefully giving Jack's fingers an apologetic squeeze as permission to let go. 

“You're probably right. if it were anyone else I would have knocked 'em unconcious for makin’ me do that.” Jack allowed. 

“I've already had my share of unconsciousness for the day, thanks.” Mac answered with a wry grin. 

“Don't I know it.”Jack agreed. 

Both men were quiet until Jack hissed as Mac ran his fingers across a particularly painful spot along the side of Jack's hand. Mac spoke quickly, trying to distract from the pain he was causing. “How'd you even do this anyway?” 

“Smashed it.” Jack replied. 

“On what?” Mac asked as he moved on to prod at a knot beginning to form on the top of his partner’s hand. 

“Ouch! Damnit Mac! I said not to poke it!”. Jack exclaimed as he pulled the injured appendage quickly to his chest, safely away from his partner. 

“Sorry. I'm sorry. Just, let me finish. No more poking suspicious looking knots, promise.”

Jack sighed and glared at the younger man as he sat down on the floor of the wrecked helicopter and held out his hand again to his partner who had taken a seat beside him. 

“Your armrest.”. Jack answered finally. “That's what I smashed it on.”

“Still not really seeing how you accomplished that.” Mac answered not taking his eyes off Jack's hand. 

“Crash knocked it loose and it moved when I was getting ya out. My hand got caught between the armrest and the back of your seat.”

“Wait.” Mac's head shot up, blue eyes meeting brown. “What do you mean 'when you were getting me out’?”

“You didn't think you just magically floated over to that nice safe piece of land did ya?” Jack asked with a grin. 

“I just thought I got thrown out when we crashed.” 

“And landed safely, on your back, with no injuries. On the other side of the chopper from where you were sitting?” Jack barked a laugh. “And I thought I was the one with the concussions.”

Mac let go of Jack's hand and raised his own to the older man's face, tilting his chin back and forth, checking over the damages. “Well seeing as how your eyes can't even stay focused on me for more than two seconds, I'm assuming you are concussed. But hey, thanks.” He reach out and bumped his fist against Jack's knee. “Sorry you got hurt saving me.”

Jack shrugged. “Wasn’t the first time, won't be the last. It's my job. Anyway. What's the prognosis?” He asked, nodding towards his hand. 

“Well I'm not sure about your wrist yet…” Mac started before Jack cut him off. 

“Sprained. Not bad, yes I can move it, no I'm not showing you, it hurts but I'll live.”

Mac laughed. “Alright then. You'll be fine. I mean, I'd be willing to bet that you broke a few bones in the top of your hand there.” Mac said, careful to point without touching. “And you're getting checked out by a doctor as soon as we get home but I doubt they'll even put it in a cast, just wrap it up really good.”

“Wrap it up. We can do that here, yeah?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah.” Mac stood up and began looking for any spare cloth in the remains of the helicopter, not wanting to tear up any of their clothing if he didn't have to because they would need all the heat they could get if they were still in the forest after nightfall. 

“Perfect.” He announced quietly as he found an old shirt that had been shoved under the remains of Jack's seat. 

“This should work.” He said as he made his way back to his partner who was slowly rubbing circles on his temple with his good hand. 

“Head hurting?” Mac asked softly. 

“Yeah.” Jack admitted, knowing he was well past the point of trying to hide pain from his partner. 

“Sorry.” Mac said sympathetically even though that particular hurt hadn't been his fault. “I was serious about you having a concussion. And that was before the whole, ya know, surviving our helicopter being struck down by a missile thing.” His fingers ached to reach up and wipe away the blood drying on the older man's face but he resisted knowing that an infection from whatever germs were on his hands was the last thing they needed. Instead he set to work quickly ripping the found shirt into strips he could use to stabilize Jack's hand. 

“Do you wanna do it, or…” Mac asked hesitantly reaching the handful of fabric strips out to his partner.  
“Nah, go for it.” Jack said with a heavy sigh. Mac sat down next to him again and Jack rested his injured hand on the younger man's knees. 

“This is gonna suck.” Mac reminded him. 

“Tell me one part of today that hasn't sucked, kid.” Jack replied closing his eyes tightly as Mac began wrapping his hand. 

“That place we ate breakfast at had pretty good coffee.” Mac countered. 

“That was a restorable question there buddy.” Jack said through a wince. 

“Rhetorical. Jack. A rhetorical question.”. Mac corrected automatically. 

“ Whatever. Concussion. Remember? We done here?” Jack asked as he cracked open an eyelid to find Mac finishing up the wrapping on his wrist. 

“Yeah, that's as good as it's getting till we get stateside.” Mac admitted. 

“Alright. Let's get out of here.” Jack said as he stood up slowly and made his way over to where Cynthia was lying. 

“Hey Mac.” He said, turning towards his partner who was walking a few steps behind him. “We missed out on a once in a lifetime chance earlier.”

“What was that, Jack?”

“Crash landing into this crazy forest in the middle of nowhere? Prime opportunity for some Welcome to the Jungle, JD Karaoke style!” Jack replied with a grin. 

And in that moment, stuck in the middle of a jungle with a crashed helicopter behind him, an escaped terrorist on the loose, a severely injured Air Force pilot to take care of, and no signs of help on the way, when Jack started not-so-quietly singing Guns N’ Roses, Mac knew that somehow it would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, yeah. It's way shorter than my normal MacGyver fics, but I'm tired. I just needed some expansion on how Jack hurt his hand, how Mac ended up on the other side of the chopper without getting majorly injured, some fluffy whumpy goodness, and even more bromance. I'm not sure if this is even worth posting, but oh well. :)


End file.
